Stan Marsh and Danielle
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Stan and Danielle meet Kyle and his girlfriend, Clara at a club. Danielle shares story on how her and Stan met. What will happen that night?


Danielle and her boyfriend, Stan Marsh, were going to meet her best friend, Clara, and her husband, Kyle for dinner that night at a club.

Danielle was about to put on her dress in their bedroom when Stan came in.

"Can you get changed in the bathroom, by chance?" Stan asked.

"Why?"

"There's something here I don't want you to see."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Alright, I'll be right back." Danielle said as she went to go change.

Half an hour later, both Stan and Danielle were ready.

"Ready, to go?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Stan said as he played with something in his pocket.

They soon arrived at Kitty's Club, where Kyle and Clara were waiting.

"Hey, over here!" called Kyle.

"Hey guys!" Danielle said.

"Dude, I think tonight going to be extra fun!" Kyle said to Stan.

"Let's get some food in our stomachs before we end of hitting the dance floor." Clara interrupted.

Soon a waitress walked up to their table.

"Welcome to Kitty's. I'm Tamie and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I get you?'' the waitress asked.

"Burger and fries." Danielle said.

"Same thing." Kyle said.

"Me three." Clara went.

"Hotdog and fries." said Stan.

"I'll get right on that." Tamie said as she walked away.

"Can you believe it's a Wednesday night and none of us had to work?" Clara went on.

"Yeah for the middle of the week holiday. Shame we have to go back tomorrow." Danielle said.

"We won't be here too late. Have to be up at 6, you know." Stan intervened.

Soon the waitress brought thier food and left.

"Boy, Kitty's always has greatest food." Kyle said, biting into his burger.

"Hey, Danielle, do you remember how you and Stan meet?" Clara asked.

"Oh, I love telling this story! Can I tell it, Stan?" Danielle asked.

"Go ahead." Stan sighed.

_Flashes back to a Raisins restaurant where Danielle is 9 years old and working there to support herself because she has no family. Clara also working there because family is very poor and needs money. Both of the girls really enjoy their jobs._

_Two young men walk into the restaurant and Danielle sees them._

_"Welcome to Raisins! Two of you? Right this way!" Clara says, showing them a table in Danielle's section. "Danielle will be right with you."_

_"Dude, get over Wendy. She is such a hoore and you know it! It's been a month, at least." said Kyle who was with his best friend, Stan._

_"I'll just never feel love like that with another girl, dude." said Stan asnDanielle walked up to their table. "Hey sweetie, I'm glad you came because everyone in here is such a loser, but you guys seem really cool! What can I get you?"_

_"Just two cheeseburgers." Kyle said._

_"Ok, I'll put your order right in." She said as she pat Stan's back. "Raisins, girls!" Danielle said as she sent the order to the kitchen._

_"Yeah!" the other girls said._

_"There's a lot of cute girls here, like that waitress. You need to meet other girls." Kyle said._

_"I don't wanna."_

_"I bet one of these days, a different girl will come along and you'll fall in love with her just as you did with Wendy."_

_"I wish..."_

_Soon Danielle came back with their two cheeseburgers._

_"Here are two cheeseburgers, guys. Enjoy them!" Danielle chimed._

_Stan sighed._

_"Sweetie, are you okay?" Danielle asked with concern._

_"He's still suffering from a bad break-up." Kyle told Danielle._

_"Well, sweetie, I hope you get better soon!" Danielle smiled and walked to the play area where hula hoops and water guns were._

_"I think the waitress actually liked you!" Kyle said to Stan._

_"They just do that for a bigger tip." Stan said._

_"Most of them don't show concern. I think she really likes you."_

_"Right."_

_"I'll call her over here." said Kyle as Danielle was already walking over there. "Can you talk to my friend? I think he needs a girl's advice."_

_"Sure!" Danielle said hopping into a chair. "Tell me what's wrong sweetie."_

_"My girlfriend broke up with me a month ago and my heart still hurts." Stan told her._

_"I'm sorry about that." she said, hugging him. "Try thinking about future love and that girl in the future. She will soon enter your life!"_

Danielle finished her story as Stan began to finger the thing in his pocket. He hope Danielle would like it.

After having fun at the club, Stan took Danielle into South Park Park.

"Can I tell you something Dani?" Stan asked.

"Sure."

"Have I told you how wonderful you are?"

"All the time silly boy."

"Well I want to tell you again. Dani, I think you're the most wonderful and beautiful person in the whole world. Your eyes remind me of the ocean and your hair reminds you of dark chocolate. Dani, I want to be with you always." Stan got down on one knee and pulled out a black box with a dimond ring inside. "Danielle, will you marry me?"

"Yes I will, Stan Marsh." Danielle said before sealing the engagement with a passionate kiss.


End file.
